Last Night of Love
by Kingdoms Unleashed
Summary: The confused Berserker asks the Superior if he knows what Valentine's day is, before trying to decide if he should act on what he pretended he couldn't feel.


**Title:** Last Night of Love**Author:** DaeSiggil[Xemnas of KU 2/2011]**Rating:** Very clean-ish.**Characters:** Saïx and Xemnas**Summery:** The confused Berserker asks the Superior if he knows what Valentine's day is, before trying to decide if he should act on what he pretended he couldn't feel.

Saïx stared out of the window that gave him a view of the heart-shaped moon outside, amber eyes standing troubled as his clawed hand rested against the smooth surface. The Nobody slowly felt every feeling leave his fingertips, but couldn't feel himself troubled by it. His thoughts where far beyond that, he was thinking about what day it was never had celebrated it, only had heard of it before. Of course he sometimes had received a gift here and there, but never had he done something with it when he still had been a Somebody. He never had felt anything for them, this state of being a Nobody was perfect for could have turned okay, if he hadn't seen the Superior. He was an handsome man in his own right, but of course he didn't feel love. He was only a Nobody, but unthanks his pretending, he felt a stirring in his heart every time he looked toward the older man. Those proud features, it was a surprise that no one had acted on it before. He never acted on it as well though, let it grow and fester inside his chest and snapped toward the other members for doing such disgusting things as pretending to have one should feel it right, they where nothing more than Nobodies after all?The Berserker felt the familiar presence of the Superior behind him then. His shoulders tensed, but he chose not to address the man right now. He wanted to order his thoughts first before he did so, it seemed that the older Nobody respected that and Saïx felt grateful for that, or he would have felt it if he could.**"Xemnas."** His voice broke the silence finally, he felt more than saw that the Superior focused his eyes on him. A shiver ran over his spine and he wanted to turn, see that gaze and pretend that he could see something in that gaze. He swallowed, whilst he couldn't feel nervous, he did a pretty good job of acting it **"What do you think of... Valentine's day?"** He continued, still staring ïx felt foolish for that question, especially when he heard that voice break the silence. It sounded far from mocking however, or he thought that it didn't, and the powerful presence of his lord moved closer toward him **"Valentine's day.."** The smooth voice broke through the silence **"Is for fools who belief in love."** The Berserker should have expected the answer, nonetheless his shoulders drooped.A strong hand came to rest on his shoulder and he twisted his head to look toward the proud features of the man next to him **"Why do you ask, No. VII?"** The Superior of the In-Between questioned softly. Saïx answered the Nobody by shaking his head lightly, the Scientist in Xemnas would stop anything from going through that thick skull and he didn't want to try.**"I... No reason."** The Berserker spoke, voice lowering to just above a whisper **"But..."** He lifted his head to stare toward the heart again **"I think my question had something to do with Kingdom Hearts."** He felt a thin smile curl the corners of his lips. He felt the tanned man behind move again, the hand tightening its grip and he almost let a soft sound escape from being startled.**"Really now?"** A winced briefly **"I apology."** He stated, before turning and realizing how close he was standing to the other Nobody. A rueful smile curled the corners of his lips **"I couldn't help but think about it, I mean.."** He silenced himself, searching desperately for words as he realized that the moment was there if he wanted something out of this. He licked his lips **"We won't survive this, will we?"** He questioned Berserker noticed when silver locks moved when his Superior shook his head in the negative. He sighed softly, once more and brushed a lock of hair back **"Then I am one lucky Nobody."** He whispered, seeing the confused look enter dark amber eyes, he felt like smiling once more **"Very lucky.."** He reached up and kissed Xemnas on the lips, for the first time tasting the other man and the first time he did something daring that could have meant his was wonderful, better than expected really. He could care less that his daring step wasn't returned and that he was the only one moving in the moment he felt that the both of them where connected. The other's taste was something unique and utterly Xemnas, a certain sweetness mixed with something else that he couldn't name. He pulled back and stared up in eyes who where almost the same as his own orbs.**"Saïx.."** The word broke the silence after the Berserker had pulled back. He stared toward the one he called his Master and smiled faintly in a pained way. He couldn't help it and his clawed fingers brushed a lock of hair back. He saw the eye closest to those fingers narrow lightly to protect the orb. The other man however didn't move to push him back.**"Happy Valentine's day."** He whispered, pressing another soft kiss to those lips above him. He then pulled back completely and brushed past the tall man to face his end. He felt something prickle at the corners of his eyes, raising a hand he touched the spot and felt something wet. He was crying... It shocked him, but maybe it was true. The Nobody could feel something if it was so strong that it threatened to consume eyes closed and he didn't dare look back, would've hated to see the rage in those orbs and would have hated for the Superior to see his weakness as he went to face the Keywielder who had slain so many of their own already and he was not arrogant enough to think that he would fare any better. The Superior's features weren't twisted with rage however, Saïx missed the bittersweet smile that turned Xemnas' lips.**"Happy Valentine's day, Saïx."**Moments later, the Superior felt the presence of his Luna Diviner disperse, not coming as too big of a surprise. His jaw tightened and he moved himself, going to the top of the Castle to face the young keyblade master himself. The faint hope that they would see each other in the afterworld, if there was any, growing deep in his chest although he didn't recognize it for what it was.


End file.
